Bowhunting in particular is enjoyed by many individuals and families because of the unique challenges it presents. Archery bows can be used to hunt a wide variety of game from rodents to moose. One problem encountered when hunting with a bow is the sound produced when the bowstring is released and the arrow is launched. The sound is sometimes referred to as the “twang” of the bow. Although the sound does not affect the accuracy of the arrow, the sound travels faster than the arrow and can startle game before the arrow reaches the game. This may result in the game jumping so that the arrow hits the game in the wrong spot or the game may escape entirely.
Over the years, numerous methods and devices have been proposed to reduce the noise produced by the bowstring. One popular type of devices are those that couple directly to the bowstring and have numerous relatively loose pieces of rubber-like material that dampen bowstring vibrations. Although these devices work to reduce the sound, there is still a noticeable twang when the bowstring is released. It would be desirable to reduce the sound from the bowstring further. Accordingly, various improved bowstring dampening devices are shown herein.